


More Than Clean Clothes (tbd)

by Eggs_And_Scriven, Shocking_Numbers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rating May Change, more tags to be added as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggs_And_Scriven/pseuds/Eggs_And_Scriven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocking_Numbers/pseuds/Shocking_Numbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat had first entered the room of his house mate, he wasn’t expecting to get an eyeful of Aradia with a tongue in her girlfriend, Feferi. When he left to find peace in the laundry room, he wasn't expecting to get a good look at the bluest eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Clean Clothes (tbd)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, as I only started writing about a year ago, and it was mostly poetry. Sav is my lovely friend and she helps with the ideas for this. It doesn't have a clear path at the moment, so we're always welcoming ideas for were this will go (but we do have the ending established). I'll read back over this later for mistakes, as English is my third language.

The harsh sound of ragged breaths and barely muffled moans that leaked from the room next to Karkat’s was beyond bothering. No hands or pillows blocked the sound from entering his ears, and music only served as a small distraction from the sound, not the idea. When Karkat had first entered the room of his house mate, he wasn’t expecting to get an eyeful of Aradia with a tongue in her girlfriend, Feferi. With a small gagging sound, Karkat had slammed the door and hurried out to try blocking the sound (and image) from his head with various distractions. The louder the girls got, the more he wanted to leave. His tolerance quickly deteriorated and Karkat had rushed out of the apartment to head to the laundry room. 

The various sounds of washers and driers helped cleanse his ears and mind from the awful sight he’d seen, and he took a heavy seat on one of the benches placed in the room for waiting. The smell of detergent, the feel of heat, and the sounds of zippers from coats and heavy shoes rattling and thudding against the washers and driers insides was a pleasant distraction. Calm, quiet, relaxing.

“Do you come here often?” A voice asked next to Karkat. Karkat jumped in his seat and nearly out of his skin.

He made sure to eloquently respond. “What the fuck?”

“I asked if you came here often. I know the answer is no, though, because I actually am here often.” This… guy. This guy, who often came to the laundry room of the apartment complex, this guy who had the nerve to talk Karkat out of his tranquil peace. This. Guy. Had. Nerve.

“No, I don’t come here often, because it isn’t often that I get a rather large eyeful of my roommate fucking her girlfriend. I came here to escape that shit and relax, so please refrain from letting your mouth speak anymore.” Karkat ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

The boy laughed. God, and he had the audacity to have this laugh like bells? Karkat wrote him up as a douche. “Surprise surprise! I’m in the same situation! We’re like situation buddies.”

“Oh no no no. We are not ‘situation buddies’. We aren’t anything ‘buddies’. You are a random person who happens to be in the same place as I am at the same time. If we are anything buddies, we’re ‘coincidence buddies’. And even that is a deep stretch.”

“Coincidence buddies! I’ll settle for that.”

Karkat groaned and held his head in his hands before looking sideways to the guy. Shit shit shit, this was bad. Why did he have to be cute? Karkat nearly got up just to slam his head into a washer and end his soon-to-be suffering. Windswept brown hair, the biggest shit eating grin he’d ever seen (and he’s seen quite a collection), glasses that sat crookedly on his ears, freckles sprinkled lightly across his face- he was definitely a looker.   
“You’re insufferable and I don’t even know you.” Karkat complained, his fingers massaging at his temples.

The boy laughed that silver smooth laugh again, and Karkat was done for. “Get to know me, then! My name’s John, I’m finishing my last year of college online so I roomed here with my buddy, Dave.”

Karkat watched as the boy- John- extended a hand. He ignored it. John put his hand down when he realized Karkat wouldn’t grab it, but it didn’t seem to phase him. The look on his face was expectant. Reluctantly, Karkat answered. 

“Karkat,” He grumbled. “Luckily done with college and rooming with a friend because I have a shit load of debt and loans to pay off.” 

John smiled with a nod. “Fun. So you work, then?”

God, John was intrusive and curious and nosy and cute and like hell Karkat would keep answering his questions.

“Multiple jobs here and there, yes.” Okay maybe a few questions. Most people didn't stick around Karkat with his resting bitch face and gravely tone and mountain of sarcasm when angered. “Have to pay bills somehow.”

A shrill ding went off, muffled lightly by John’s pocket. He pulled out his phone, checked the message he’d received, and stood, pocketing the phone. “That was Dave, guess him and Jade are done. This was fun! Maybe I’ll see you again sometime soon.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes and waved the boy off, settling back to think. His thoughts mostly filled themselves with John. He could of asked John for his number or an e-mail or anything, but Karkat fell rather flat rather hard in the relationship department. The gross tan of the walls was hard to look at, so Karkat didn’t stay more than a half hour before retreating upstairs in the hope that the apartment would be quiet. It wasn’t quite quiet, he could hear the sound of the shower running, but figured it was better than nothing. He stripped until he was left with his boxers before hopping into his bed.

Maybe he’d have trouble sleeping the next night, too. Anything to get him down to the laundry room to see his new favorite smile. 

Goodness he was weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can contact me about this at my art Tumblr which goes by the same name as my AO3 account, or on my personal account (http://eggsandsinning.tumblr.com).


End file.
